Excitebiker (SSBGA)
This page is for Excitebiker in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Excitebiker is a classic, retro, Nintendo character, first appearing in 1984's NES game Excitebike. He is unique to the game due to his mechanics on being constantly on his bike. He appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse. Character Description Most of the Excitebiker's identity remains unknown to this day. He is a professional motocross racer who is constantly on his red bike. He wears a red jumpsuit, gloves and a helmet which he never takes off. Excitebiker first appeared in 1984's NES game Excitebike, as one of the many motocross bikers. He raced on one of the five courses, as fast as only possible. There were two modes for him to race in, either a simple challenge race with no opponents, or an Excitebike race against many opponents. Excitebiker's pride and joy is his motorcycle, the Excitebike, which can accelerate like crazy with its turbo, but also causes the temperature gauge to rise repeatedly. This allowed him to pull off insane tricks in the air. Attributes Excitebiker is a character of extremes. He is the fastest character in the game in ground speed and running speed (equalevant to Sonic). However, he is heavy for his size and has fast falling speed. One thing that is unique to Excitebiker is that he's constantly on his bike, even when he attacks, so he offers a unique fighting style in the game. His Special Moves are quick and allow him to instantly come face-to-face with his opponents and attack them directly. However, some of them deal minimum damage and knockback. Excitebiker also has a projectile attack, which works like a trap on the ground. Excitebiker's Smash attacks and tilts are completely the opposite of his Special Moves. They are very slow, but some of them are quite powerful. Although for obvious reasons he has more advantages on the ground, Excitebiker turns out to be a good fighter in the air, as his aerials are powerful. Aside from his attacks, Excitebiker has also received a redesign in order to look more realistic. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - Hits opponent twice with a checker flag. 8% *Side Tilt - Does a wheelie in place. 12% *Up Tilt - Stands up and hits opponents with his arms extended upwards, in a hooray-like pose. 7% *Down Tilt - Swipes with his motorcycle while on it. 7% *Dash Attack - Very low wheelie. 8% Smash *Side Smash - Dashes forward with a wheelie. Slow but good knockback. 21% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Does a back-flip with his motorcycle. 24% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Spins on the floor while releasing dust. Works similarly to Pikachu's. 22% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Hits opponent with his motorcycle as he gets up. 10% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Spins as he gets up. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Hits forward with his front wheel, then behind him with his back wheel. 7% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Hits with a checker flag in front of him, then behind him. 7% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins backwards three times. 13% *Forward Aerial - Rotates the motorcycle horizontally forward as he stands on the tilts with both hands. 14% *Back Aerial - Hits with his motorcycle backwards by bringing it from below him. 8% *Up Aerial - Stands in place as he does a back-flip with his motorcycle, eventually bringing it below him. 15% *Down Aerial - Moves the wheels. 16% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Hits opponent with a checker flag. 1% *Forward Throw - Hits opponent forward with the front wheel. 10% *Back Throw - Stomps opponent twice with his back wheel. 12% *Up Throw - Throws opponent upward. 7% *Down Throw - Throws opponent on the ground and drives on them. 15% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Spins his motorcycle twice, then makes horns with his hands. *Side - Does a stunt on his motorcycle, same as his Forward Aerial. *Down - Bounces twice on his front wheel. Idle Animations *Makes an engine sound. *Moves his legs in the pedal. Entrance A traffic light appears above him and goes from red, to orange, then green. Wins *Spins his motorcycle, then bounces on his front wheel. *Drives into circles, then gets off his motorcyle. *Drives into a ramp and lands in front of the viewer. Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Remix of the Excitebike First Place Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Excitebike (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Excitebike Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse